


The Welcome Home Dinner

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [29]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dinner, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Food, M/M, McCoy's Cancer, Old Married Couple, Protective Spock, Sick McCoy, sad but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "McCoy's Cancer"Spock makes dinner for McCoy, and McCoy makes Spock cry.





	The Welcome Home Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> McCoy's needs are few.

After his long illness, Leonard McCoy was happy to be getting home.

“I have made you a special dinner, Leonard.”

But McCoy just wanted to sleep in Spock’s arms, so he could truly rest again. 

“Salmon cakes reflect our Boston vacation,” Spock said proudly. “Corn, from Jim’s home state of Iowa. And for color, chopped spinach.”

“It all looks very nice, Spock, but--”

“And peach cobbler from Georgia. So you will truly feel at home.”

McCoy’s eyelids stung with tears. “Don‘t you know by now, Vulcan?! All I need to feel at home is you!”

And that’s when Spock cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
